snapes muggle born daughter
by nylram
Summary: i am looking for someone else to continue this story as long as what iv writen so far is kept, contact me if your willing and let me know your. snape is to atopt child
1. letters and beatings

_'..'thoughts _

_''..''written speech._

_-...- mentel comunication_

When the letter arrive she showed it to her mum who dismissed it as junk mail.

'' sorry sweetie its most likely people trying to scam you'' was all her mother said before binning it

She knew it wasn't junk mail, something told her it was real so later that night just before she headed up stairs to bed, she snuck into the kitchen and got the letter. She was half way up the stairs when the front door opened with a bang, her father walked in and he looked at her angrily.

''go to your room'' he stated calmly, although the disgust and anger was clearly showing in his voice.

Running the rest of the way up the stairs, quite scared, once in her room she hid the letter under the cousion in her kittens bed, she had enough time to move away from the kittens bed before her door slammed open and her dad stormed in. While he shouted at her about how she turned out to be a freak like his brother was, he beat and cut her up.

The beating lasted 10 minutes before he finally stopped and left the room, leaving behind his bruised and bleeding daughter half conscious on the floor, he returned a few minutes later with a bottle, her roughly turned the child's head to the side and poured half of the bottle in to her ear before turning her head and pouring the rest into her other ear. The thick smelly liquid ran into the child's ears destroying all the nerves ((or whatever it is that lets a person hear things)). As she laid their struggling to stay awake she could feel the burning liquid run in her ear and down her skin.

A week past till she remembered that strange letter, which was the course of her parents hating her. A week of none stop beatings. A week past since the last time she heard anything.

She waited that morning till her parents left the house, she watched the time on her clock, when it hit 9.30m she went over to the window and held onto the seal as she watched her parents climbed into their car and drove away. As soon as they were gone she went and got the letter out from the kittens bed, leaving behind a blooded hand print. She set the letter on her desk before opening a window to let some fresh air in, she got a pen out, she re-read the first letter to find out who to address her reply to.

'_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer., Chef. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
Dear Students,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September . We await your owl.'_

Turning the letter over she scribbled a note on the parchment rolling the letter up she looked around her room trying to figure out how to send it, as if answering her a dark brown owl flew in through her open window, it took the blood covered letter out of her hand and flew away.

She went down stairs to the kitchen in search of something to eat and drink. After eating she went back upstairs had a bath, which irritated all of her infected wounds, she stayed in the bath for nearly 2 hours scrubbing at her wound so that the opened up and she could clean them, when she got out she wrapped a towel round herself which soaked most of the blood that was now pouring out of at the wounds, she went back into her room she dressed in a vest and knickers, leaving the blood covered towel on the floor she laid on her bed praying for someone to answer her letter.


	2. Chapter 2

She awoke hours later to someone shaking her, blinking her eyes she looked up to see a young man who looked to be in his early 30's standing over her, he had long greasy black hair, onyx coloured eyes and a long hooked nose.

The man looked like he was saying something as his mouth was rapidly moving, h stopped talking and looked at her as if waiting for a reply but the only one he got was the girl pointing at her ears.

Summoning some parchment and a quill he wrote something before passing to the now sitting child, and for a few minutes they 'talked' she would nod or shake her head in reply.

She clambered out of bed and stumbled over to her desk she picked a black and purple backpack out from under it and picked the supply list up of the top of the desk. The man took the list from her and put it in his pocket then took the bag from her, she stood there and watched as he shrunk and packed all of her belongings excluding the desk, bed, chest of draws and book case, once he was do he put the bag over one arm, he then pointed his wand at the sheet on top of the bed, muttered something which turned the sheet into a simple black robe.

Once she was dressed he picked he up and carried her down stairs, when they got to the bottom of the stairs the front door opened and the child's parents came in, when they sore the strange man carrying their daughter the father started shouting .

''What are you doing in my home, put my daughter down at once'' the stranger didn't put the 10 year old down as he had felt her stiffen when the door opened and she was now clinging to his clothes.

'' I, muggle am here to collect your _daughter _to take her to Hogwarts'' he replied

''fine take the brat but don't bring her back and don't expect me to pay for her to go to that freak school'' the father shouted before storming away.

''if you would kindly wait for a moment'' the mother said stiffly, not once looking at her daughter, she went up stairs and soon came back down with a small silver 

coloured box which she gave to the stranger only saying '' here its hers'' before pointing to the door, the man gave a short nod before dissaperating away.

When the he aperated onto Hogwarts grounds, with the now unconscious child, kitten and belongs he hurried up into the castle up a few flights of stairs, along a corridor to the infirmary, calling for the school nurse as soon as he entered.

''Severus what is wrong?'' a lady asked rushing over to the man '' what happened, layer her on the bed over there and get that cat out of here'' she told him before rushing over to a cabinet and pulling a view vials of potions out.

The nurse started working on the child, first striping her down to her knickers, then she waved her wand over the child,. She cast a few healing spells one of which was 'ferula' which produced her with a few bandages. She forced a few potions down the child's throat which started to work strait away as the child's wounds started to heal, she then put some salve over all the brushes before wrapping her arms and chest with bandages, she put a different type of salve over the burns that covered the child's ears.

''I'll call Minerva she should she the child'' the nurse said

...

When Minerva arrived she greeted both of the stuff members

''Poppy, Severus, how is the child?'' she asked concern showing in her eyes and voice .

'' she was quite bad when Severus brought her in, but she will be ok in time I've cleaned all of her wounds put some salve on her bruises and burns, the potions I gave her are clearing all the cuts up. For now she needs rest'' Poppy replied.

''what will you be doing with child once she's healed?, her _parents_ don't wont her, even if they did I wouldn't allow her to go back'' Severus said, although his face was void of emotions his voice wasn't and anger showed when he said parents.

'' for now she will stay here the school year will be starting in 3 weeks, but in summer I guess the ministry would sent her to an orphanage.'' Minerva replied sadly.

''well I shall be going, call when she wakes'' Severus said the last part of his sentence directed to Poppy, he walked to the door before stated ''I doubt anything can be done as there is no way of knowing what chemicals where used but she is deaf'' with that he left, taking the child's belongings and kitten with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus's pov

As soon as I sore the letter I knew something was wrong, I opened the blood covered letter that Minerva passed over the desk to me.

'_dear magonall, I would like to come to your school Hogeyworts. _

_Can someone come help me please,_

_Loraine Millison'_

The reply was written on the back of the Hogwarts letter, it was rushed and covered in blood.

''will out go to the child's home, I would sent someone else but ...'' I didn't give her a chance to finish instead I gave her the letter back.

''I will go' 'I told her before leaving the room.

...

Once I got back to my office I set the kitten on the floor before going over to my desk, I place the box on my desk while I put the backpack on the floor. Sitting down behind my desk I stared at the box in front of me while going over things.

'_They didn't want her she didn't want to be there and I won't let her be there but what can I do, come summer she'd be sent to an orphanage, why do I care where she goes in summer, but there's something about her...__' _Looking down I spotted the girls kitten staring up at him, picking the kitten up, I looked at its colouring and markings, it was a turtle shelled colour with white markings its eyes were a dark shade of blue, the small kitten curled up on my lap '_McGonagall may not be able to do anything but I could, but for now ill help her get ready for school and get to know everyone first' _I thought to myself.

...

Loraine's pov

I woke up to find myself in a quiet room, sitting up I looked around the room, there was rows of beds on both side of the room, in the middle at one end of the room was a door that lead into what looked like a corridor and up at the other 

end was a single door that lead into most likely someone's office. Looking down at myself I noticed that the only clothes I had on was my knickers, but I was covered in bandage, forgetting about my lack of clothes I wondered why and who put the bandages on._ 'maybe that man, Mr. Snape put them on' _I thought to myself.

Someone came into view looking up I ore a lady standing there, she had some of that paper that Mr. Snape had, the lady wrote something down and passed the paper stuff to me.

''_how are you feeling my dear'' _it said

''_I'm ok, erm were Mr. Snape?_'' I wrote down before passing it back to the lady_._

''_professor Snapes is in his office dear, I shall inform him soon that you are awake. Can you tell me how you got these injures?''_

I write anything down instead shock my head to answer no. The lady walked over to the fire place, she threw some powder into the fire which turned the flames green, a few seconds later a head appeared before disappearing again, the lady came back over t me while the flames turned green again and a person stepped out, I smiled shyly up at the man who had token me away from my parents, he came over and gave me a brief smile before getting into a conversation with the nurse, who had introduced herself and Madam Pomfrey although she said i was allowed to call her Poppy until term time.

''_child how are you feeling'' _Mr. Snape asked, over paper

''_me ok Mr. Snape, thank you'' _I replied

''_there is no need to say thank you and you may call me Severus'' _Mr Snape wrote_ ''madam pomfrey has said that tomorrow you can leave the infirmary, and if you are willing I would welcome you to stay in my rooms until term time''._

I looked at him confused, he wanted me to stay with him till term started, _'well were else am I going to stay silly, it's not like I'd be sent back to my parents'. _Inwardly sighing I wrote my reply.

''_I'd like to stay with you until term starts please'' _I asked

'' _well I will have the elves set a room up for you''_ he replied before saying something out loud, suddenly a small little being wearing a green tee-towel appeared_ ''this is corrie he's my personal house elf if you need anything just call him''_

Nodding I looked at the small thing, who bowed at me, suddenly a strange squeaky voice came into my head

_- Good evening mistress, I am honoured to serve you, I will introduce you to my younger brother, he is been willing to be bound to you and stay with you through all our life in any time you may be in-_

Staring wide eyed at the elf I just nodded, the elf disappeared as fast as he had arrived, I turned to the 2 adults my eyes still wide.

'' _you should sleep child, tomorrow I will show you around''_ Severus suggested

''_he spoke to me''_ I stated still completely confused, Severus didn't reply just smiled and left the room after saying good night, then Poppy gave me a vial saying that it would help me sleep. I took the liquid and soon felt myself getting sleepy, Poppy said something knowing i wouldn't hear her, and I feel asleep.


End file.
